Love Conquers All
by Kayla-m.f
Summary: Tala is in a coma after a fight with his girlfriend. What will become of their love? Will Tala survive and last the night? Or will the wolf give in to his death? Read and review to find out. TalaxOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade it belongs to Takao Aoki. I also don't own Tari and Ember or anything to do with them, they belong to Smiffyizdabest. Kasumi also doesn't belong to me, she's an oc of a good friend of mine. And the song lyrics aren't mine either. They belong to Three Days Grace and Skillet.**

Now that disclaimers are out of the way as you can tell I'm back with another oneshot. This one was requested by Smiffyizdabest, using her main oc Tari and her love interest Tala. This is a prize/birthday present for her and I hope she enjoys it. A warning for anyone who gets emotional by reading sad and depressing fics you might not want to read this one. Anyway I hope that you will all like this so sit back and enjoy.

* * *

**Love Conquers All**

My head screamed with the ringing of unheard sirens as I slouched in a room surrounded by bright white lights. The atmosphere in the cramped space was filled with a foreboding darkness. Surgeons of the Intensive Care Unit had helped as much as they could but the news they had delivered wasn't what I wanted to hear.

The situation was a dire one, the phantom of what had happened plagued me without mercy. The guilt of what I had done was almost too much to bear. Overwhelming me the feelings of dread and shame spilled over.

I buried my dual brown head into my hands, the length of it fell down to my elbows to conceal my pale desolate face. Drawing into myself I sat huddled in a chair. I didn't want anyone to see my emotional state as my pain finally sobbed out.

"Why did this have to happen? If I was stronger maybe I could've stopped it or done something but I'm just so weak... I couldn't help myself... This is all my fault..."

"No it's not your fault, Tari. We all know that you would never mean to hurt him and I'm sure that he knows what happened was beyond your control. You'll be alright, sis... You're not alone in this and everyting will be alright, you'll see," a low male voice softly comforted in an attempt to calm me down.

Feeling his gentle hand on my shoulder I glanced up through my tears to a pair of deep violet depths that mirrored my own. They belonged to a boy who had knelt down beside me. He looked comfortable in the dark blue shirt and dark jeans he wore under his usual black jacket and white scarf that spread out behind him.

His wild, two toned grey hair framed his face perfectly that was marked by four blue triangles on his cheeks. The boy was also older and a few inches taller than me and even though we looked so different from each other, the family resemblance was still obvious to anyone who saw us.

My brother didn't usually show much signs of emotion with everything we had experienced in our troubled past but for once he didn't hide his feelings. There was a rare expression of deep concern and sympathy displayed on his features. I was happy to see both it and him, it helped to know that my brother cared and was there for me. With another sniffle I plunged my shaking form into his broad chest as the emotions inside me threatened to take over and surface again.

"Oh Kai, I'm so sorry... I've always been such a burden on you and now he's hurt because of me. If I had been strong enough to defend myself he wouldn't have had to bail me out of trouble again. If it weren't for me this never would have happened and he would be okay now... You'd all probably be better off without me, you're always having to come to my rescue... And now he's really hurt and the doctors say he may never wake up and it's all because of what I've done! How can you say that everything will be alright and be so calm and sure about it when your best friend is in such a terrible state like this?"

"Because I know my best friend and he's never been one to give up so easily. At the very least I know he's not going to go down without a fight. Tala's strong and he'll come back to us sooner or later. We just need to have faith in him and hope that he'll be alright. So don't worry we'll all be okay and get through this, we always do. You need to stop thinking so poorly of yourself, you're no burden on us Tari. It's our job to be here to help you. Besides if he had let something happen to you I'm sure that Tala would never be able to forgive himself. You need to stop blaming and beating yourself up over it. So try to calm down, Tar, he'll be okay... this is Tala we're talking about after all," Kai reasoned as he continued to reassure me.

I snuggled close into his loving embrace and I stayed there in his arms as he gently stroked the long xtrands of my natural light brown highlights. Thinking about my brother's sensible words for a while, I took his advice and began to slowly calm myself down. Standing up straight from him, I dried my red, puffy eyes. Brushing away the wet tears from my face, I allowed myself to let out a sigh.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks bro, you've always been so good to me... even if I don't really deserve it, Kai."

"Of course you deserve it, you shouldn't always be so hard on yourself. Maybe it would help you feel better if you looked more like yourself. I thought you might want to get out of those tight black and red clothes so I brought you something more comfortable to change into. Here, I'll be waiting outside if you need me," my brother replied as he let out a slight smile.

"Thank you big brother, I'll be sure to call if I need anything," I thanked him, grateful for the kind gesture.

I accepted the small bundle of folded clothes he handed me. Then my brother turned to leave me in peace and I was again left alone with my thoughts in the brightly lit room of the hospital. But I wasn't exactly alone, not really... I had the company of the beeping monitors and medical machinery that were there with me.

I slipped into the purple t-shirt and dark jeans that Kai had thankfully left me. Picking up the short sleeved black jacket, I shrugged it on over my shoulders and lastly I pulled the purple fingerless gloves over my wrists. Feeling complete in my normal outfit, I decided that the older boy had been right. I felt a bit better once I was looking more like myself again.

I didn't want to look at the darker clothing I had been wearing so I kicked the revealing outfit away. Instead my eyes wandered to the other side of the room where they lingered on a white curtain that seperated its space in half. I stared at it as I securely fastened my long hair with a purple bandana I held in my hand. As I fiddled with the task of tying back my hair so it wouldn't fall into my eyes, my feet crossed the length of the room.

Meeting the white curtain that divided the room I yanked it aside. The curtain opened to reveal a sturdy white bed that was hidden behind it. Looking down at the occupant of the bed I saw that the older boy my brother and I were discussing was lying there. The white linen of the blankets that wrapped his frail form was tucked all the way up to his chin.

His skin was a pale deathly white, almost as white as the blankets. The only thing contrasting it was the boy's flaming red head of hair plastered to the pillow beneath him. His icy violet eyes that should have been so full of life were hidden from view as they remained closed to the world.

The usually strong redhead appeared as if he was already gone. Luckily the doctors and the machines had managed to save him and keep him with me. Though the only sign that he was still alive was his slight breathing from under the mask that concealed his pale white face.

I was still desperately worried for him. It hurt me to see him looking so helpless, hooked up to the heart monitors and life support the way he was. Watching him sleep there so peacefully and lifelessly in that comatose state, I touched a hand to his cold cheek.

A single tear fell from my eye as I silently prayed, _I'm so sorry, Tala... I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I've done. I don't know what you're dreaming about... but whatever it is, please wake up and come back to us soon..._

* * *

Darkness swirled around me as if I was drowning in nothingness. I tried to rid my vision of it by opening my eyes but they wouldn't budge. It wasn't just my eyes but nothing in my body would move. It stayed still and my limbs wouldn't obey me. I struggled to do something and get up from wherever I was but it was no use, I was stuck there paralyzed to the spot.

I felt useless, lying there like that. If only I could do something... anything but try as I might I just couldn't free myself from that empty, immobile nothingness. I just simply lacked the strength or will to move. As I gave up on my efforts and reluctantly allowed myself to lie there, a sharp pain pierced through my entire body.

It was as if every part of me hurt. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced or felt before. I would have screamed out in my agony, it hurt so much but I couldn't even do that. I was helpless... unable to do anything. I had no choice but to suffer through the seering, unbearable pain.

_What the hell is going on? Where am I? Why can't I see, or move, or say anything? What in the world is happening to me?_

My mind desperately cried. Putting the frantic words together as I tried to figure things out. But I just couldn't get my brain to comprehend any of it. The pain was too much and I felt myself being drained by the exhaustion of it.

I was alone and I just seemed to drift there in that world of blackness. It was as if I had been there forever and I didn't know how much time had passed, when something sparked inside of me. In a flash of memory the darkness faded away to be replaced by the brightness of clear images that crossed my sight as I remembered something.

**Flashback**

It was a cool, calm day in the town of Moscow Russia where my team had set up its base. It was a little cloudy but the weather was still good as the sun reflected off the brightness of the white snow. I was alone, deciding it would be better to train apart from the other Blitzkreig Boys for a change. I could hear them arguing from where the base stood nearby.

But I didn't care. I was too busy and had more important things to worry about and pay attention to, like the return of our missing member who I was waiting for. My patience was growing thin as I retrieved the grey beyblade that spun at my feet.

_Where could that girl be? She should've been back by now. I know that Tari's been feeling down lately and needs some time but it shouldn't take her this long. I'm worried... what if something bad happened to her? That's it, I can't take this waiting anymore! I'm her boyfriend and right now she needs me. I'm going to look for her! _I declared to myself.

My mind made up I took off, heading through the icy snow covered streets. It didn't take me long to find her. The girl I searched for had emerged from the woods. It wasn't too far away from where we lived on the outskirts of town and I was relieved to see the younger girl.

I met up with her and running over to greet my girlfriend, I exclaimed, "There you are, Tari! I was so worried about you... Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm feeling perfect, Tala. You shouldn't be worrying about me, the one you should be worried about is yourself," she answered, flashing me an eiree smile.

**I can't escape this hell**

**So many times I've tried**

**But I'm still caged inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

Looking more closely at my girlfriend I noticed there was something about her that just didn't feel right. There was something different about her, something that I didn't like. She didn't even look like herself either. Everything about her looked darker in a creepy sort of sinister way.

Her skin was paler, her brown hair with its usual light highlights now had a black colour running through it instead. And she had even changed her clothing too. Instead of wearing her normal tomboyish purple outfit, she was dressed in a more revealing sexy looking style.

She wore a light red spagetti strap shirt and was actually wearing a short black mini skirt with it. There was a red belt with a metal spike tied around her bare waist and a black trench coat with half inch sleeves worn over the strange clothes. To finish off her outfit she had red fingerless elbow length gloves concealing her hands and black knee high boots on her feet.

As I looked back up to stare into her eyes I was met by an unnatural evil gleam. Her dark violet depths that were usually so full of warmth and love were now cold and empty. Something was terribly wrong, this wasn't the Tari I knew and had grown to love. Realizing this I stepped back from her.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal!**

**This animal, this animal**

"Tari, this isn't you... you're not yourself. You need to come back to your senses so you don't do anything you'll regret... Whatever's wrong we can talk about it," I reasoned, feeling a bad sinking feeling rise in the pit of my stomach.

"I already told you that I'm perfectly fine. I just want to play a game with my little wolfie, there's nothing wrong with that," Tari stated calmly.

There was a sly, menacing tone to what should have been her soft, sweet voice. Her face was twisted in that fake emotionless smile and she cackled out a high pitched laugh as she closed the distance I had created between us. Tari approached me and I continued to back away from her unsure of what else I could do.

"I don't know what kind of game you want but I'm not interested. So whatever you're trying to do, you need to stop this Tar."

It didn't seem like she was listening as her expression remained the same.

"But that's no fun. If you're not going to play then I guess I'll just have to raise the stakes and make it interesting."

I didn't know what to do to help her or make her see sense as I felt a foreboding darkness come from her. Then out of the corner of my eye I caught a dark glow and looking more closely I saw it. Tari had a black leather collar tied tight and secure around her neck. Hanging from the centre of the collar was the source of the glow, a black bitbeast. I knew it well, though we'd all thought we'd seen the last of that bitbeast. Sadly we were wrong, and here it was again trying to gain control over Tari.

"TARI!" I cried out upon seeing it but I was too late.

The darkness of the black glow washed over her in a wave of dark light. The good Tari I loved was gone as I watched the evil beast steal her away from me. I looked on at the scene in horror and the dark bitbeast himself erupted from its bit to stand before us.

My icy eyes narrowing into slits at the creature I growled, "Black Spiked Tiger, let her go now!"

The apparition of the tiger that had materialized in front of Tari was covered in dark shades of grey and black fur. On it's chest was a black plate of armor. The same black armor also glittered from cufflinks it wore on its front paws and a dark headdress on its head that was decorated with a gleaming blood red gem that matched the cold light that eminated from its dark eyes. Several spikes jutted out from its back that were various shades of grey and its strong jaws snapped open to reveal a menacing set of sharp deadly fangs.

**I can't escape myself**

**So many times I've lied**

**But there's still rage inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

In response to my request the evil black tiger let out a laugh, "And why would I do a thing like letting her go? I'm the one who's in control, boy."

"You won't be for long, I'm going to save her and stop you," I challenged.

"You're a fool if you think you can seperate us. But if you actually believe you can try, you're going to have to fight for her," the tiger laughed again, a deathly glint in its blood red eyes.

With a mighty roar Black Spiked Tiger charged toward me and in the same moment he had forced Tari's hand to make her launch his Beyblade. I sent forth my own Beyblade in my defence. The wolf inside it barely managed to protect me as it took the full force of the fierce attack.

"Finally your little wolf comes out to play. That's much better, now I can start getting down to business and take care of you," the evil tiger spoke through Tari, springing into the air with a wicked grin.

"Wolborg, hold him off!" I commanded, preparing for the next attack.

Black Spiked Tiger landed as he pounced down at my partner. The winged white wolf struggled to withstand it. The earth shook with a violent dark shockwave that pulsed through the ground beneath my feet. I was knocked off balance by the quake and Wolborg wobbled slightly as jagged rocks shot out to batter his blade.

"Come on Wolborg, you can do this," I gritted my teeth defiantly as I ordered the wolf, "Get rid of that damn beast and send it where it belongs with Icy Blizzard attack!"

As my wolf charged up to attack snow swirled from my Beyblade to form a cold blizzard around the two of us. At that moment the clouds broke and snow began to fall down from the sky above. Wolborg added the extra power into his attack, sending the flurry of snow to pelt the dark tiger who opposed me.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

Black Spiked Tiger cringed in pain and I felt a small glimmer of hope in dealing the beast some damage. But I heard poor Tari cry out in agony with him as she clutched her head seeming hurt as well. My grey Beyblade swerved back to stop the power of the snow storm.

Seeing the opening, Black Spiked Tiger grinned with glee, "You should've learned by now that anything you try and every move you make is useless. Whatever happens to me she feels the pain through the link of our bond. You can't win, unless you're willing to destroy her. If you won't fight her then you've already lost. Now it's my turn, Tari time to use Shadow Claw!"

The tiger seemed to take pleasure in my turmoil as it caused Tari more pain by drawing power from her energy. His dark aura surrounded her as he drew new energy from Tari's strength and powered up his attack. The darkness around Tari transformed into a black and purple light that moved to glow around the tiger's paws.

Summoning the glowing light to its control the evil bitbeast struck out with its power through his deadly claws. The dark claws struck out to attack Wolborg again and again. My white wolf howled out in pain as each scratch left its mark.

But my winged partner wasn't the only one to fall victim to the claws blurred in purple and black. I was hit by the attacks force as well as each swipe covered my body in fresh blood. I fell down to my knees feeling beaten as I battled against the onslaught of pain with my bitbeast.

"Wolborg we have to stop this... we can't let him win... I can't lose her," I managed to mutter out through the pain as I staggered up to my feet.

The wolf howled its agreement as he leapt into the air. Wolborg's form was lost in a blurring whirlwind of white snow. And the snowy wolf spiralled down to the earth like a meteor of ice and snow. The power of the attack crashed down to hit its target. Wolborg landed a powerful blow and the dark beyblade's rotation faltered slightly. But the attack tore at Tari's body, causing her more pain as she collapsed to the ground.

Angered by my struggle to challenge him, Black Spiked Tiger growled enraged, "You will pay for lasting this long! I'm going to end this pitiful battle and have the little girl finish you off once and for all!"

As the black Beyblade veered toward my own grey one, the spikes on the tiger's back fanned out as if they would shoot at me.

The needles fired into the air as I quickly cried out, "Wolborg, evade it!"

The shower of needles rained down in a move to pin my wolf. He just barely missed being cornered by them as my Beyblade swiftly maneuvered away. The tiger appeared even more outraged than it had been before as it used Tari to keep up the black Beyblade's relentless attacks. Luckily Wolborg was fast and with my help he managed to escape them. Each attack was narrowly missed and each attempted strike became more frenzied than the last.

"You can't avoid me forever. Your attacks are worthless and you'll never beat me with defense alone. To win you must attack! Now Tari destroy him!" Black Spiked Tiger forcefully ordered as his dark energy surrounded the both of them.

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**

**I can't escape this hell**

My eyes widened as I realized he was getting ready for the kill and I desperately tried to talk sense into my girlfriend, "Tari, this isn't you... You have to snap out of it and break free from that thing! I know you, you can't really want to do this?"

"Of course she does," the black tiger darkly cackled, "Tari, why don't you tell him how you really feel?"

"Yes, I want to do this. You're pathetic and I have never needed you. I have never even wanted to be with you, you're a weak slave to your pitiful emotions and you're not strong enough to be worthy of having me. You are a waste of my time. You are in the way and this has drawn on long enough. Now I will say goodbye to you and kill you where you stand, Tala."

Her words were cold and heartless, spoken without even the faintest sign of emotion. I couldn't believe what I was hearing as I could feel my strength and determination slipping. My breathing was heavy as I swayed on my feet and I felt as if my heart was breaking.

**This animal, this animal**

**This animal, this animal**

**This animal, this animal**

**This animal**

_Damn it, I've lost her... No, this can't be happening! She can't mean that... _I hopelessly thought and as I wondered what to do I heard a second, deeper voice inside my head.

"_You can't give up, Master. This isn't over yet you can still win or do you want to lose her?"_

"_No, I can't... But how can I win when all I do is hurt her? I don't know what to do, Wolborg..."_

"_You must call upon me while the beast has left itself open in madness and is loosing its control and resolve. We can still save her and break that thing's control with one final attack. But you must hurry and act now, Master, before it is too late."_

"_Alright Wolborg, I trust you. We will do this together and win this thing for Tari!"_

Summoning the last ounce of my strength, I poured every little bit of energy I had into my bitbeast for our one last attack.

Standing tall I called out, "This is it, Wolborg let's end this. Novae Rog!"

Pillars of ice rose to surround Wolborg as the temperature dropped. The ice jutted out from the white wolf and slammed into the black tiger and its dark power. The shards of ice covered Black Spiked Tiger, encasing him in a thick icy tomb. The evil beast was frozen solid, its black Beyblade lying on its side at last in a crumpled heap.

With a relieved sigh, I ran over to my girlfriend's side and pulled her into my arms. "Oh Tari, I'm sorry I had to put you through all of that! It's over now... you're free of him. You know that I'm always here for you, this isn't the real you Tari... Just please come back to me!"

I held her pale form close to me, tears brimming in my eyes as I feared the worst. I never wanted to let her go or have her leave me as I cuddled her tightly in my loving embrace. Drawing her as close to me as possible, I held her there doing all that I could to help the one I loved as I expressed my deep emotions for her.

A burst of icy blue light surged out from where Wolborg remained triumphantly spinning. His bright light washed over Tari and me and I was surprised when it was met by an equally strong golden light. I realized that it must have been Spiked Tiger, helping me to break the dark spell of its evil counterpart and save her Mistress. The gold merged with the icy blue as Spiked Tiger and Wolborg combined their power, the spirits' shimmering glow dancing around us.

The intensity of the bright, glowing light grew in strength and brilliance and Black Spiked Tiger's control was finally weakening. The light took over, dispelling the darkness and there was a dark roar of agony from the dark beast. It was as if the evil tiger who had controlled the girl was in pain from the force of the light and the deep love that was in my heart.

And then the leather collar fell from its place at Tari's throat. The black tiger's bit had been glowing in a stubborn attempt to regain its power and take control again. But suddenly its dark light faded as the bit shattered and Black Spiked Tiger disappeared. The black bitbeast and its darkness had been banished away in its defeat. I prayed that it was gone for good this time as the light around the two of us faded back into our Beyblades.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal!**

**This animal I have become**

I looked down at Tari and she seemed to be alright now. The colour was returning to her skin and her pretty light brown highlights had returned to the dark brown colour of her hair. The girl let out a moan and her beautiful soft violet eyes opened to stare back at me.

I gave her a faint happy smile as I thought to myself, _Good, she's back to normal now. She should be alright, now that thing is gone and can't hurt her anymore. Knowing that I think that I can rest easy and finally be at peace..._

At the assurance that Tari was going to be okay, the adrenaline I'd been running on left my body. I felt weak as my strength had been burned up. I allowed my body the rest that it desperately needed and I faltered from my feet. My eyes drooped closed as I slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing I knew was my name being called out in alarm, before I feel into the awaiting embrace of nothingness.

**End Flashback**

The memory faded and I was again consumed by the suffocating blackness. I tried to reach out or call to Tari as she disappeared from me but my beaten body still remained lifeless. With what had happened I began to panic as shock and despair took over my tormented mind.

**I hate feeling like this**

**I'm so tired of trying to fight this**

**I'm asleep and all I dream of**

**Is waking to you **

**Tell me that you will listen**

**Your touch is what I'm missing**

**And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you**

_No, this can't be happening! Tari didn't mean to hurt me, she would never do that... it was all that evil bitbeast. But what if what she said was true? I love Tari so much and I managed to save her in the end... But it just can't be true... I won't believe it!_

The pain inside me escalated as that terrible feeling of having my heart broken tore at me again. It was unimaginable, unbearable pain... I couldn't even describe how badly it hurt if I wanted to. But then all of a sudden it stopped. One minute there was pain and the next minute there was nothing. It was as if I felt numb

And then it hit me, _That thing used Tari to try to kill me... Wait, am I dying? I feel so numb and cold now... Is this what it's like when you're about to die? I'll probably be sent somewhere terrible after __everything that's happened over the years. I don't want to go, I'm not just going to give in so easily! But I feel so weak and tired now... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, the pain's gone now at least... And after what happened with Tari, if she doesn't want me around anymore then maybe she and the rest of the guys will all be better off without me..._

**Comatose**

**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

**I don't wanna live**

**I don't wanna breathe**

**'les I feel you next to me**

**you take the pain I feel**

**waking up to you never felt so real**

**I don't wanna sleep**

**I don't wanna dream**

**'cause my dreams don't comfort me**

**The way you make me feel**

**Waking up to you never felt so real**

Unable to do anything more except wait for the end, I could feel my body giving into the fate that awaited me. Slowly I allowed it to happen, giving up on my futile fighting. If Tari really wanted me dead then there was no point in living anyway.

As my body succumbed to the everlasting darkness it felt as if all my cares and troubles were being erased and washed away. It was as if I was gently floating in the dead silence. It was as if I was finally able to find peace after all my long years of torture and suffering. All consciousness left my body and mind and I accepted my death.

**I hate living without you**

**Dead wrong to ever doubt you**

**But my demons lay in waiting**

**Tempting me away**

**Oh how I adore you**

**Oh how I thirst for you**

**Oh how I need you**

**Comatose**

**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

* * *

BEEP! A long high pitched whine pierced my ears.

Startled by the sound my hand pulled back from where it rested on Tala's cold cheek. The eyes darted around in search of the source. Settling on the screen of the heart monitor, I found it. The line on the screen that was Tala's life lay flat as it screamed with that single deafening tone. Staring back at Tala's limp form I realized that he wasn't breathing.

"TALA!" I shrieked panicked.

I couldn't believe that Tala would do something like leaving me. I wouldn't let that happen. But before I could do anything to pump some life back into my boyfriend my brother dashed into the room.

"Tari, what's wrong... is everything alright?"

I barely heard my brother as all my attention was on the redheaded boy in front of me.

"Tala, he's... no he can't be... Kai, we have to do something," I cried, trying to pull away from him to help Tala.

"It's okay Tar, the doctors are here. They know what they're doing, he'll be alright," Kai assured me, wrapping his arms around me to settle me down.

"Yes, it's alright. You have to let us do our job, Tari dear," a female doctor calmly stated, sounding as if she felt sorry for me.

She had long purple hair and glasses and was wearing a long white labcoat. I hadn't noticed the doctors had barged into the room until she had spoken and her assistants were pushing me away. Using the medical equipment the female doctor tried to spark Tala's spirit back to life. It didn't seem to be working but I didn't care about that. And I didn't care about what she or my brother said either as I continued attempting to wrestle my way out of Kai's strong grasp.

"No, I don't want to leave him! I have to do something to help him. He can't die... he can't! I won't let it happen... Tala... Tala!"

**I don't wanna live**

**I don't wanna breathe**

**'les I feel you next to me**

**you take the pain I feel**

**waking up to you never felt so real**

**I don't wanna sleep**

**I don't wanna dream**

**'cause my dreams don't comfort me**

**The way you make me feel**

**Waking up to you never felt so real**

My desperate attempts to get free and go to my boyfriend's side were shot down. Kai wouldn't let me go no matter what I did. He was too strong and I was beginning to lose it. I was scared for the one I loved and not thinking straight. I stubbornly wanted to stay with Tala no matter what happened. But my pleas went unanswered as I could feel myself gradually being dragged off.

"Kasumi is right, Tar. You need to calm down and let her do her job so she can help him. She knows what she's doing and will do everything she can for Tala, I promise you," Kai assured as he brought me out from the medical room.

He held me tight and breaking down I cried into my brother.

"She better, Kai... I don't know what I would do without him," I sobbed barely able to handle what was happening.

The condition Tala was in was unbelievable. Tala was always so strong, he couldn't be gone. The doctors had to be able to help him. I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on, I had to be there with him.

_Kasumi will come out and tell me he's okay any second now... I know it, I have to believe it... Tala wouldn't just die on me like this. Like Kai says he'll be alright, he just has to be... _I kept telling myself but as time wore on I started to lose hope.

Kai continued trying to comfort me as we waited there together for some kind of news. After what seemed like an endless time the door opened and Kasumi walked out.

Kai was the one to speak up as we saw her, "How is he?"

"Not good, I hate to have to break the bad news to you but he... well we did everything we could. But your sister's friend didn't make it," the doctor replied sadly.

"No, I don't want to hear it... you can't tell me that! Tala wouldn't leave me like this... it's not true!"

I bolted away from her and my brother. Bursting through the door to the redhead's room, I had to see him for myself. I didn't listen to what anyone said, I couldn't believe it. Running over to where he lay, my spirits were crushed. Tala was completely motionless and the room around him had gone silent. My heart fell and I flung myself onto his cold, limp body.

"I'm so sorry Tala, this is all my fault. I never meant for this to happen or for you to get hurt... you never should have been put through all of this. You said that you would always be there for me... you can't go, don't leave me here all alone... Please Tala, you have to wake up! Come back to me... I love you!"

I pleaded somehow trying to call him back. I didn't want to accept that he was actually gone but deep down I knew that he was no longer with me. Lying there with him I threw myself around his neck as I wept. In my sorrow I embraced him, brushing Tala's lips with one last kiss. It was as if time stood still for me as I said my goodbyes.

**Breathing life**

**Waking up**

**My eyes**

**Open up**

**Comatose**

**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
**

It was in that moment that my world sprung back into life. The closd icy violet eyes fluttered open and I heard a faint whisper, "Tar..."

It was only for a second before the boy in my arms fell back into a deep sleep. But he was breathing again and that was all that mattered to me. The sound of the heart monitor returned to a steady rythmic beeping and colour was beginning to show in Tala's deathly pale face. As Tala's condition became stable again the doctor and my brother had joined me in the room.

**I don't wanna live**

**I don't wanna breathe**

**'les I feel you next to me**

**you take the pain I feel**

**waking up to you never felt so real**

**I don't wanna sleep**

**I don't wanna dream**

**'cause my dreams don't comfort me**

**The way you make me feel**

**Waking up to you never felt so real**

"What happened in here? Tari, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah Kasumi, Tala's alive! Everything's going to be okay," I exclaimed happily.

Looking up at her and my brother I saw that Kai had his arm rested around the other girl. He looked as relieved as I was as well.

Seeming surprised by my words he stated, "That's amazing, Tar. See I told you that he'd be fine and that everything would turn out alright."

"Okay so you were right bro, you don't have to rub it in. But he sure had me worried for a while there."

"Yes it's a miracle. I'm glad that everything turned out alright and worked out for you. I have to get back to my work now and go see to other patients. Take care of those two and look after them for me, honey," Kasumi said, turning to Kai and looking deeply into his eyes.

The two of them sharing a look, my brother acknowledged her words with a nod. As Kasumi left to return to her work I turned back to the redhead I so dearly loved. As he slept I noticed that there was a content smile on his peaceful face. I smiled back down at him. The others had been right. It was true, it was a miracle. And I thanked the Lord with all my heart that Tala was alive.

**Oh how i adore you**

**Waking up to you never felt so real**

**Oh how I thirst for you**

**Waking up to you never felt so real**

**Oh how I adore you**

**Ohhhhh, The way you make me feel**

**Waking up to you never felt so real**

* * *

At the darkest point when I had given up and waited for the end a ray of light brough me back from the brink of death. A spark of life had awoken me and sent new strength to my soul. Tari still loved me and knowing that I had her here caring for me, my heart leapt. Soaring full of happy joy, my spirit felt renewed as I settled into a peaceful sleep and dreamed of pure bliss.

**I'm at war with the world and they**

**Try to pull me into the dark**

**I struggle to find my faith**

**As I'm slippin' from your arms**

**It's getting harder to stay awake**

**And my strength is fading fast**

**You breathe into me at last**

After some time I had enough of sleep and dreams. I wanted to be with the one I loved, to see her, to hold her, to stay with her forever in the real, waking world. Coming back to reality, I stirred slightly. I let out a moan as my eyes opened. They were stung by a bright light and I had to blink a few times to get used to it. When I could at last see again I was greeted my Tari's bright smile beaming down from above me.

"Oh Tala, I'm so glad you're alright! It's great to see you finally awake and to have you back. I really missed you!"

"Yeah it does feel good and it's all thanks to you... I love you so much," I replied, gratefully wrapping the girl I loved in my arms.

As I pulled Tari close to me I shifted into a sitting position.

"I know Tala, I love you too. Just don't you dare leave me ever again! I missed you way too much," Tari scolded me, gently flicking my head in a playful motion.

"I won't, you'll never have to worry about me doing a thing like that to you again. I couldn't stand being without you either, you know. I thought that I had lost you back there when... well you know happened to you... How did that thing even manage to get so close to you like that?" I wondered, concerned for her well being.

"I... well umm..." she hung her head in shame as her voice trailed off.

Putting a comforting arm around her from behind, Tari's brother broke in, "I don't think that's the best subject to be discussing right now. You did only just wake up Tala, you should be taking it easy to regain your strength."

"Easy for you to say, Kai. You're not the one who's been stuck in an annoying bed all day," I retorted. I would have argued with him more but seeing the pained look in Tari's deep violet eyes I thought better of it, deciding that he was right. "Fine, we can talk about something else then. I only want her to be happy. You know that, right Tar?"

"Yeah and I am happy with you Tala... it's just, I feel really bad about what happened... I wouldn't blame you guys if you hated me for what I've done," she stated sadly, still looking down at the ground by her feet.

"I don't hate you... I could never hate you. I love you too much to do that and I know that it wasn't your fault. It was that damn evil dark bitbeast, I understand that... So don't go blaming yourself about it. Kai and I are always here to protect you and have your back when you need us. So don't worry, I'm fine and you're safe and everything's going to be okay now," I assurred, full of love and concern.

**I'm awake I'm alive**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now it's my time**

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**here, right here, right now**

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

**I know what I believe inside**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

I meant every word of what I had said and I lightly kissed Tari to prove to her exactly how I felt. Her sombre mood changed and she instantly perked up. Tari returned my kiss with just as much deep emotion as I felt myself. But our happy, loving moment of celebration was short lived.

There was a dark chuckle that echoed through the room and we all turned to look over at the door. It was a young man standing there who had caught our attention. He was dressed in a rugged outfit. The normal looking street clothes he wore consisted of a grey jacket with a red shirt underneath and dark brown pants. He also seemed to have a thing for belts as he wore two of them for show and decoration as well as having a choker on, clasped around his neck.

His pointed dual coloured hair was shaded in jet black and deep red with dark crimson eyes to match. The most unmistakeable thing about him was a vivid scar that marked the left side of his cheek to stand out against the tanned tone of his skin. His pressence ruined the light atmosphere around us as he was someone that none of us had expected or wanted to see. I knew him all too well and seeing him show his ugly face in a place like this filled me up with pure rage.

My icy eyes narrowed and seething in raw anger I barked out, "How dare you show yourself here! Ember what the hell are you even doing here, what do you want?"

"I came for my kitten of course. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to still be standing after she got finished with you. Oh well I'll just have to punish that girl for not doing her job properly and letting you live," the evil newcomer scowled with a frown.

My boiling temper rising inside me, I growled, "So you're the one behind this who hurt Tari! I should have known only a freak like you would be sick and twisted enough to pull off a plan like controlling that evil excuse for a bitbeast. If you think that we're going to let you just hurt her again you're wrong. You want Tari you'll have to go through me first!"

"Unless you haven't figured it out yet you should be able to guess that I already tried that, by using my little pet against you. It was so easy to get her to do it and turn against you too. All I had to do was dangle Black Spiked Tiger in front of her and she was all mine again. Just like that she forgot about you and she jumped at the opportunity when I ordered my dear Tarinfia to dispose of you.

"It looks like my precious little kitten did quite a number on you too. She may have screwed up the plan but don't worry I'll end your suffering and put you out of your misery. I'm going to finish you off for good this time and once you're out of the picture, my kitten will finally be mine and I'll be free to do whatever I want and have my way with her," Ember gloated, a satisfied tone to his voice and a lustful glint to his emotionless gaze.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Tari's not yours and as long as I'm around she never will be. So leave her alone you damn freak! You better run while you have the chance if you know what's good for you. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her!" I declared.

With a burst of energy I managed to rise to my feet as I challenged him. I lunged forward to unleash my anger on the despicable boy I so despised but I was held back by the girl at my side.

Clutching my arm, she insisted, "No Tala, don't do it! You're still weak from your injuries. I don't want to lose you again. Let me or Kai handle the freak."

"Ha, you have to get a girl to fight your battles for you? I didn't think you were that much of a weakling but I don't really care. I'm going to take you down and reclaim my kitten whether you fight me back or not," mocked Ember.

"Shut up you," I spat as I tried to free myself from my girlfriend, "Let me go, Tari! I'm going to fight him and when I'm through you'll never have to worry about dealing with him ever again!"

"But-" Tari protested before she was cut off by her brother who came over to place a hand on her shoulder.

Tari's brother had been observing our conversation in his usual crossed arms and closed eyes stance.

Then he finally spoke up, "I can't say I approve of this either but this is something Tala has to do. He's stubborn and going to fight Ember no matter what we try to tell him. So let him go, Tar."

"You're damn right I am! I've had enough of him hurting her and I'm going to make him regret everything he's done!"

Tari still seemed like she wanted to argue but Kai took her hand as he addressed me.

"Tala I know how much you want to kill him and I know exactly how you feel as I feel the same. So I'll keep an eye on my sister and let you deal with him. Just make sure you don't let your anger get the better of you and that you don't let your guard down. I know how strong you are but you're still recovering and he may be tough to beat. It wouldn't surprise me if he really does intend to kill you. So make sure you don't slip up or you could be in trouble. Watch yourself out there, Tala and be careful," Kai advised, giving me his words of confidence.

I nodded with a smirk, "I'll keep that in mind when I'm beating the hell out of him.

With Kai's support and calm voice of reason, I was at last released. I charged straight at Ember, determined to take him down in my wrath. Fueled by my rage, I lashed out at him. My fists flying I aimed for Ember's head.

As I tried to strike down my opponent, I was stopped. Ember's hand grabbed my own in a block, throwing aside my attack. I hit at him again and again, attempting to make contack. Every time my moves were brushed aside. Ember was stronger than I'd expected and he fended off my efforts to defeat him with ease.

My attacks didn't seem to faze him and I was fairing badly as my energy was starting to burn out. My opponent retalliated, fighting back with a barrage of swift shots to my chest. My battered body was unable to withstand the relentless assault and I was caught off guard by a quick uppercut. The sheer strength behind the powerful blow sent me sprawling to the ground. I gritted my teeth as I bit back the pain. My body shaking there as it threatened to collapse on me, I heard Tari call out to me.

**I'm at war with the world cause I**

**Ain't never gonna sell my soul**

**I've already made up my mind**

**No matter what I can't be bought or sold**

**When my faith is getting weak**

**And I feel like giving in**

**You breathe into me again  
**  
"Tala, you have to get up! I can't stand this anymore, I'm going to help him."

"No Tari, I'm against this too but we have to leave this one to him. We can't help him, this is Tala's battle and we have to let him fight it alone. Tala's doing this to protect you, he's fighting for you and to defend both your honour and his. As much as we may not like it, we can't interfere," Kai replied and I glanced over at my friends who supported me.

"That's right I'm doing this for you, Tari. I made a promise to protect you and no one, not Ember nor anyone else is going to stop me from keeping that promise," I declared as I stubbornly climbed to my feet.

Ember smirked as he prepared to make another move, "Strong words but can you back them up?"

"You bet I can, Ember! You'll be wallowing in pain and anguish by the time I'm finished with you," I retorted, regaining my stance.

"I doubt that but so be it. Let's end this fight, to the death."

Our eyes locked and I saw the murderous intent held there as my own eyes flashed menacingly. I was filled with raw determination and fresh energy surged through me in a burst of adrenaline. As the new energy provided me strength, I used it to attack. I sent a drop kick to Ember's chest. It barely managed to graze his side as he moved to land a hit of his own.

I backed away from it just in time as the two of us stared each other down. I was breathing heavily now but I stood my ground. I wasn't finished yet and I wouldn't let it end there.

_I will do this... I have to, for Tari, _I vowed to myself.

Calling up all of my strength, I readied myself to challenge Ember with one last attack in the hope of taking him down in defeat. As I powered up to make my move I was surrounded by a bright icy light. The blue aura shimmered around me. As I lunged forward for my target, it was as if Wolborg was there fighting alongside me.

**I'm awake I'm alive**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now it's my time**

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**here, right now, right now**

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

**I know what I believe inside**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

"Calling upon your bitbeast to help you, huh? Well two can play at that game," Ember angrily growled as he tried to summon his own bitbeast.

I wouldn't give him that chance as I howled with the white wolf who was my partner. Wolborg's power swirling around me, shards of ice sprung into life from the winged wolf. They soared forth to impale my prey with their jagged, pointed edges. But most of the threatening ice was absorbed by black flames that had formed to protect Ember.

Though a single piece of freezing ice had hit its mark over the scar on the evil boy's cheek. It drew blood that trickled down from the spot. It appeared that Ember was inflicted with pain as he clutched his face.

"This is getting a little too intense for my liking but the next time I will get my hands on my kitten and then I'll have my revenge on the lot of you! You mark my words, this isn't over yet and you haven't seen the last of me," his voice dripped with malice and hatred as the freak turned tail to run.

As the one we so despised made to leave I darkly spat out in response, "And you mark my words the next time you show yourself and mess with Tari, I swear I will kill you!"

"That's right, if he ever does try to do anything to her again then next time he'll have the both of us to deal with," Kai added, not seeming too pleased that the villain had managed to get away.

"Yeah, you're right. For now I guess it's good he's gone at least," I agreed with a sigh as I fell into the bed that was behind me.

It was soft and relaxing and I welcomed its comfort as my body had become exhausted with the exertion of fighting.

"Are you alright, Tala?" Tari asked with concern as she lay down next to me.

"I'm fine, just a little tired I guess... Thanks, it's good to know that I have you here with me Tar," I weakly smiled.

I wrapped an arm around the wonderful girl at my side as I placed a gentle kiss on her soft cheek.

"I always will be, you know that. There's no need to thank me," she replied with a smile of her own at my gesture.

There was a gagging sound of disgust as Kai shook his head, "I really don't need to see that, you know."

"It's not like you have to stay, no one is making you bro."

"Fine then, I'm out of here. I've had enough of this and I don't need to put up with you two. I'm going to find Kasumi and see how she's doing."

"Good riddance, go have fun finding your girlfriend and leave me alone with mine in peace," I smirked teasingly, poking fun at my best friend.

"Hn, just make sure you don't do anything while I'm gone," Kai stated unimpressed by the remark as he strode off.

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

**In the dark**

**I can feel you in my sleep**

**In your arms I feel you breathe into me**

**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**

**Forever I will live for you**

"Now that we're finally alone, where were we? Oh yeah I was thanking you for saving me. If it weren't for you I probably never would've woken up and wouldn't be here right now. I don't know what I would ever do without you, I love you so much..." I pulled her close, my voice full of love and emotion as I expressed my gratitude.

She put a slender finger to my lips as she shushed, "That's enough of that, you don't need to say anything... I know how you feel and you know that I love you too."

I nodded and pressed my lips to her smooth mouth. I let out all my passion and emotion as I tenderly kissed her. She pressed back against my mouth with just as much emotion. She seemed to melt into my touch and I did the same. It lasted a long moment but after a while Tari broke the expression of the deep love we shared.

Her soft violet eyes looking up at me, Tari wondered, "Tala I know everything that happened today must have taken a lot out of you. So if you're tired why don't you get some rest?"

"I guess I could... I don't really want to but I will if you'll stay and rest with me," I answered as a yawn escaped me.

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere. You've worked hard and you deserve a good rest, now get some sleep."

She snuggled close to me, resting her head on my chest as she made herself comfortable. I let my own head rest against hers as my eyes steadily closed. I felt content there and completely at peace. I allowed myself to fall asleep with the girl I dearly loved with all my heart and soul.

**I'm awake I'm alive**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now it's my time**

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**here, right here, right now**

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

**I know what I believe inside**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

* * *

Wow that was a long oneshot and I even changed my style to better express the emotion of it. I know it was a sad, I even felt depressed while writing this but I resolved everything in the end and it all turned out okay. I hope that I did a good job with the characters and that you all enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think with a review and I may write more stories like this, we'll see. Thanks for reading everyone.


End file.
